Opinions That Led to a Strange Conclusion
by septsunny
Summary: So... Gon and Killua, as well as 18 other people, received a strange email, which blew up in their faces 15 seconds later, which told them that its needs help. While threatening them to come. Then, they get pushed into a job they have to complete before they can go back to their world. Though, something is wrong with the sender's nen. T for Holocaust information.


So, I am doing things of WWII in school right now. Even though the story can be a little funny, the subject is nothing to laugh about, though, I hope you like it!

* * *

Opinions That Led to a Strange Conclusion

A strange message came to every important person in the world.

"What the heck is this?!" Killua and Gon showed each other their phones in cofusment.

"Is this a sick joke? But it would be interesting if it was true. Maybe I'll go." Hisoka grinned at when he should leave.

Kurapika looked at it but ignored it, until he saw another message. His eyes bulged open. And threw the phone into the sky.

Kuroro Lucifer received a mail. "Huh. How interesting. But it doesn't fit very well with the concept of science" Kuroro left hid temporary home to go to the place it indicated.

"You just broke my new phone dammit!" An angry cry came out of Leorio's mouth.

What made everyone shocked and amused? It was an email, that said:

* * *

"Yo humans! This mail was sent to 20 different important people. And strong. So, I sent this mail because I needed some... help... and don't you DARE refuse. You will see hell. And I am talking about literally.

Anyways, I need you to go with me to a different dimension. Don't you dare laugh at me. It's 100% true. And if you don't believe me, come to Residing Hills in the first week of August. The Wednesday. Come anyways even if you don't want to or don't care. If you don't... I'm not responsible if you're gone missing the following week.

So come to help me, and I will grant you the thing you want the most. Even things that can't happen. Bringing people back to life, getting any kind of thing you want.

Oh yes. Your phone will explode 15 seconds after you finish reading this. I advise you to throw it up in the air as far as possible. It is pretty explosive.

From the Person who Can Grant You Any Kind of Wish"

* * *

True enough, all the phones exploded into the faces of the people who did not care to throw it, causing irritation to the people who relied on it.(etc: Illumi) And anger to the people who loved it: "YOU JUST BROKE MY PHONE!" Shalnark exclaimed very loudly at his precious phone being broken, despite the nen coating it.

Anyways... First week of August:

"Hey Killua! This place is pretty high up, considering that it is called a hill, right?" Gon looked at the surrounding.

"Yeah. And I wonder who else is coming. The message said that it was to all the strong people, right?" Then, they heard a familiar voice.

"Gon! Killua! You guys are here too?!" a happy voice shooted at them. They turned, and it was Leorio. Kurapika was not far behind him either.

"Leorio! Kurapika!" The friends went to greet each other, but they saw many silhouettes coming closer.

"The Troupe!"

"Illumi!"

"Hisoka!"

The groups looked at each other, Gon's group scared about what would happen.

"Stop right there." A book came between the groups. "I don't need fights." A young boy, probably 15 or 16 started to break their fight.

"Who do you think you are?! I am going to murder that Chain Bastard here right here and right now!"

"Hey! I will do the same thing!" They argued but Nobugana took a little bit of his sword out.

"STOP IT!" The boy's voice roared out and the next second, Nobunaga's sword arm was gone.

"WHAT!" It was missing, but there was no blood.

"Calm down humans. I asked for you to come to help me, not to kill each other." The boy waved his hand at Nobugana and his arm came back.

"You brat! You took my arm!" Nobu took out his sword blade and it clashed onto something. Something strong.

"Oh please. It's not worth it." He was blocking Nobugana's sword, while pushing something away. "I don't need any help right now. Maybe later." He was talking to something behind him. It looked like En, and a wavy one at that, seen from Gyo.

He turned to us. "Thanks for coming! I was going to send some people down to chase you if you didn't come. My name is Iden." Iden smirked, releasing a great amount of nen.

"But there are people missing." Gon asked innocently and Iden replied,

"They arrived early, so I sent them earlier. So, I need some help on this. And I will admit that I need help."

He led them to a shack. It suddenly appeared next to him. "Come. It's the place after here." He started to go in but stopped right before he completely disappeared.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you, but you can't come back again until my goal is achieved." He smiled. "And you can't escape now. Look." And they did.

They used their Gyo and there was a black thing attached onto them.

"What?!"

All different voices cried at the black circle growing on their bodies.

"Gon! Pull on it! I'll try to yours off at the same time." Kilua tugged on Gon's shirt, but it was not disappearing.

"It's my nen. It won't disappear so easily." Iden smirked and waved his hand. "Bye! See you there!" And they were completely gone. "Now, you guys, I don't need your protection. I can fight. I have my parent's powers. But come with me to this place. I might need your help."

Three familiar voices rang out.

"Yes, Oujo-sama!" then the voices disappeared into a black hole. Iden was also gone, disappearing in an instant. The shack broke down, the wood rotten and weak.

* * *

"Hey! Where is this place?!" Leorio shouted to the air. But a hand clamped his mouth shut.

"No! This a ghetto! Don't speak to loudly! The Nazis will come!"

What? Who are the Nazis? Leorio looked at the voice and saw a ten-year old looking boy. "Leorio!" A silent yell came. It was Kurapika, Killua, and Gon. They were rushing up to him.

"Zushi!" Another surprised cry came out form Gon and Killua.

"Gon and Killua-san. Ossu!" Zushi held his original martial arts stance.

"What's with your clothes?" Killua pointed to Zushi's new and strange clothes.

"It's so... Brown. And it is very dull. And that hat is funny." Gon also pointed out to Zushi. Also, how are you here?"

"I was called by Iden-san. He also called over Master and his master. Oh! They're over there!" Zushi pointed to the two figures coming closer.

"Gon! Killua! I see that you have been training well." Wing greeted them and patted their shoulders. "Did you train hard?" Biscuit gave them a wave.

"Wing-san! Biscuit!" suddenly, another hand closed Gon's mouth.

"Don't shout. You will get us sent to a concentration camp immediately. Though, we would probably kill all the SS Officers that come after us." It was Iden.

After seeing his face, Killua, Gon, Leorio, Zushi and everyone else let go of their fighting stance. Iden looked over his shoulder.

"Oh hey! They're all right here, as well as the early people."

Introductions were made, except to end up almost in a disaster when Kuroro said that they were the Genei Ryodan. Things went almost crazy until Iden stopped them.

"Hey, if we get caught here, I wouldn't be able to get all the information to you." Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Iden. He smiled. "Here. Change into these. Colorful clothing is not really known in this world yet, especially in this town."

He gave them clothing with dull colors and made everyone frown at the lack of their favorite outfit. They did separately and came back later. Iden handed people with the bright hair colors a cap. "There is no such hair color in this world like yours." He handed different hats to Hisoka, Machi, Killua, Gon, and Coltopi.

"So we ARE in a different world?" Kuroro thought about the possibilities of this being able to happen.

"Yes, and I should introduce this place. People, welcome... TO EARTH!" A loud whistle was heard. Iden sweatdropped. "Sorry. That was probably me. Run!"

They ran, but they didn't know why.

"Hey Iden. Why are we running? Are they like strong or something? Or did we do something bad?"

"No Gon-san. Those people... They're the SS Officers. If they catch us, we are going to get shipped off to Auschwitz probably." Zushi replied instead with a stern voice.

"Au.. schwitz? That is a strange name." Hisoka smirked at the following officers who couldn't catch up. He sent his Bungee Gum at them and they crashed into the wall easily.

"They are very weak though... It's a wonder why they are winning the war a little." Iden stopped running and the others did too. "Well so, this is Earth. No strange animals, no Dark Continents, and no nen."

Eyes grew wide at that.

"But your nen will work here. Just don't use it in front of people a lot. Unless you are going to kill them." Everyone nodded.

"So, where is this place?" Kuroro looked around, seeing how the surrounds were a little similar to Ryuusegai.

"It's one of the ghettos in Poland. People get sent to the concentration camps everyday. We need to go to Germany. Act Japanese. Or German. Or Italian. It doesn't matter. You can kind of speak it anyways. And pretend not to care about the Jews. We can't save them yet."

Who are the Jews? Then everyone disappeared.

* * *

"NOW where are we?" People were irritated at the strange black hole that transported them.

"Munich, Germany. We should go to an inn for now." Iden pointed to a nice-looking inn, that was as extravagant as a hotel. They went.

"_You filthy Jew! Get onto the truck!_" A soldier was beating a person while yelling out German improfanities, which the group didn't understand. Still, the group grimaced at the horrible way a German soldier was treating the man. More of the younger people of the group. Iden gripped Leorio's shoulder.

"They will get killed if you interfere right now. Don't. You can save them later." A huge tick mark appeared on Leorio's face, but they kept on walking.

Iden looked at the picture hanging at the desk and saluted.

"_Heil Hitler_!" Iden hid a face of reluctantness. He motioned everyone to do the same. They did.

The women at the desk smiled and asked what they needed.

"Madam, please give us a conference room as well as..." Iden counted the people and decided who stays with who. "15 rooms please." Iden gave a fake smile to the lady, but she didn't notice it. Yet, everyone else knew that it was. He also spoke in a perfect German accent.

"My, what a large group of people. Who are they all?"

"My friends from Japan and Italy." He showed them a sign that indicated that they should smile too. "And is the conference room soundproof?"

"Yes! The best one at that! Usually, the SS Officers use it."

Iden forced out another fake smile. "Ah, then did you ever see my father before? He is one of the generals."

They talked for a little more, except what Iden was doing was actually getting information. After getting the room kets and saying goodbye to the innkeeper, Iden's face quickly turned into a scowling face.

"The Germans think that they will win this war. Seriously. Their failure is written down already in my book. They don't even notice the things happening around them."

He turned around to face them again. "So, rooms. Kuroro, Hisoka, Illumi, Bisucuit, and Wing has single rooms, the others, Phinx and Shalnark, Franklin and Nobugana, Boronenov and Coltopi, Leorio and Kurapika, Machi and Shizaku, and Gon, Killua, Zushi, are sharing rooms. He gave everyone their keys.

"Hey, what are the three extra rooms for?" Killua pointed out, unsure why one person needs three rooms."

"For my few other helpers." He walked away, turning back once more to tell them to come to the conference room in 2 hours. Two hours to get use to places and things.

They went their way, looking outside at the strange new things. Except for Kuroro, Hisoka, and Illumi. Biscuit was also there, but inside her room.

"Danchou, when will our fight finally be?" Hisoka said dangerously and sweetly.

"When this ends, probably."Kuroro wanted to sigh, but the three felt a strong nen aura towards the place where Iden went.

"Should we go to when Iden-kun went?" Hisoka grinned and went in Zetsu at the big presence that was almost hidden. They could only feel a little bit of it, but it was strong.

Surely enough, Iden was there, but was talking calmly. "Hey guys, these are your keys. Sleep in them."

"But Oujo— Iden-sama, where will you sleep then?" Iden smiled at the voices.

"I don't need much sleep. If I want to rest, I can go to the "In Between Space" anyways." He gave the keys to the people inside the shadows. "I command you to sleep inside it. And you don't need to put up your En when you are sleeping. It will not be nesassary, but put it far out during the meeting. Hitler's men are always around."

"Yes, Oujo-sama!" Iden sighed. "Remember, not Oujo. Iden is fine." Then he looked around, as well as the people in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Iden said dangerously. Kuroro, Hisoka, and Illumi came out.

"My, your nen is quite scary and interesting." Hisoka smirked and licked his lips.

"Don't you dare look at Iden-sama with those kind of eyes." A voice said angrily behind him. Hisoka could feel a light wind from where he was. He grinned.

"No, not right now. We're busy. Have your fight after this or something." The angry voice retracted and apologized to Iden.

"Your other helpers?" Kuroro stared at the beautiful, yet strange man behind Hisoka.

"Yes, but it would not be wise to say it to Gon and Killua. They had some... very bad history. So, I should introduce them. These three are my father's Royal Guards, Pitou, Pouf, and Youpi. The two remaining people in the shadows came out. "They are Chimera Ants."


End file.
